


Feast

by Book_Junkie007



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things may be starting to go Clove's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Set during The Hunger Games book, no spoilers otherwise  
> Notes: This is what happens when you're procrastinating on an essay and read fic. Jumping off point for this fic was thistlerose's Twist on LJ, although it has nothing to do with her fic. Thanks to my Twitter peeps Laffers18 and piperlys for reading it over. Reviews are much appreciated.

Clove curled up beside Cato on the hard forest floor. Ever since their supplies had blown up, it had been harder to survive. All her time was taken up with trying to find things to eat, while hunting the others, which was made trickier by the fact that she had assumed there would be food provided so she wouldn’t have to worry.

She let herself briefly wonder where the two from Twelve were. She hadn’t seen them, but assumed they were taking an avoidance strategy.

The announcement came for the Feast.

She grinned.

Maybe now something was going her way.


End file.
